Fire and Ice
by jmsealover
Summary: Summer Haze, a summer spirit, has never been seen by anyone, not even the guardians. But what happens when she becomes a guardian, and she has to help them stop Pitch who is, once again, rising. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Jack Frost x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Sorry about this story, it probably isn't perfect, but I love the idea. If you have any suggestion, will you please tell me, but I won't promise that I will use all ideas. There will probably be around 15 chapters, but no guarantee. Enjoy the story. Review and tell me about any mistakes please. **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

* * *

**Summer's POV**

My name is Summer Haze, summer spirit. I have no recollection of anything before the moon told me who I was. He told me my name, and that I was supposed to bring summer to places everywhere because the sun blessed me. He gave me a bracelet that could allow me to go to places I couldn't go because it was too cold, but I could only use it three times. It had three charms on it. To activate it, all you had to do is pull one of the charms off. The effect only lasted a day. The past 100 years I have been alone. No one can see me, not even the Guardians because they don't even believe in me. I hope that someday they will.

You know all those days when you walk outside, and the pavement is hot, or when you go to the beach and the sand burns your feet. Well, that's me. I make things warm on a summer day. I make the air moist, and everything outside hot. I can ride the wind like a surfboard all over the world. I have bright red hair, tan skin, and was bare foot. I almost always wear my favorite T-shirt, a yellow shirt with a picture of the sun on it, and a pair of grey shorts. I have bright green eyes. My home, well, I don't really have one. I just sleep anywhere, usually in trees, but I do think of one tree specifically, as my home. I don't know why, I woke up next to a burned down house, and this was the closest tree. It is special to me. Now this is where things got interesting.

I was getting ready to fall asleep in my tree, when all of the sudden, I noticed something falling from the sky, and went to investigate.

As I got closer, I saw it was a boy about my age in appearance. It was none other than, Jack Frost clutching his staff.

He was unconscious, and had a gash in his side, so I decided to take care of him. I cleaned and bandaged his wound. He was very cold, and it hurt me. I decided to take him to North's Workshop, but unfortunately that would involve going to the North's workshop, which was in one of the coldest places on earth, but I figured he would need an expert like North to take care of him. I picked him up bridle stile (which was very awkward) and was gentle not to hurt his wound.

I surfed the winds as far north as I could, without the cold hurting too badly, and then pulled one of the charms off the bracelet. It disappeared, and the cold didn't bother me anymore.

About half an hour later we were at the edges of the Arctic, and Jack woke up.

"Oh man, what happened." He groaned. I landed on the ground. "How did I get here?" Oh yeah, he can't see me. I wrote in the snow, _Hi, I'm Summer Haze. Please believe. _Jack saw it. He closed his eyes, and said, "I believe in Summer Haze." When he opened them, he gasped. "How long have you been here? What happened to me?" "Well, I was settling down in my tree, when you fell from the sky. I patched your wound, and was on my way to North's Workshop to deliver you to him, so he could help your wound." I told him.

"Oh, well, thanks." He said awkwardly. Was he blushing? He tried to stand up, but winced in pain.

"Oh, here, let me help you." I put his arm around my neck, and took off.

"Wait, are you a summer spirit?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then how are you here? I mean, how are you in such cold weather without, like, getting frostbite?" I told him about the bracelet. "Wow. That's interesting." He said.

We flew the rest of the way in silence. After about an hour we reached North's workshop.

"Here you are, North's workshop. I'll see you around." I said as I started to fly away.

"Wait! Why don't you warm up inside? The other guardians would love to meet you." He called after me.

"I guess, but only for a little bit. I have to leave before the charm's effect wears off." Was he smiling at this?

He opened the door, and I helped him inside.

"North, are you here?" Jack called.

North bounded into the room. "Ah, Jack. Nice to see you! Oh, what happened, my friend? What are you holding on to?"

"I was attacked by something, but I'm not exactly sure what." I listened, because I didn't want to ask. "Wait…. you can't see her?"

"See who, Jack?"

"Summer, she's standing right next to me. Summer, how come he can't see you?"

"Jack, I think you hit your head." North told him.

"Well, you are actually the first person to see me, ever." I told him shyly. "Not even other spirits or the guardians. No one believed in me."

He gasped, "Oh, I had no idea. I promise, I will never stop believing in you."

I blushed. "Thanks Jack." I told him.

"Um, Jack, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you talking to?" North asked.

"North, this is Summer Haze. She bandaged my wounds, and brought me here. She's a summer spirit." He told North.

"I still don't see her." North said.

"Follow me." Jack informed us. We walked into a giant room with a globe that was lit up. He placed my hand onto the globe. All of the lights disappeared except for one blue light at the top of the globe. "See, I'm her only believer." Jack showed North. Then another light popped up, but it was red. North gasped.

"I see her now." He said in awe. "So sorry Miss Haze. I had no idea."

"Oh, its fine. Just call me Summer. You get used to being not seen after 100 years." I smiled weakly at him. He gave me a jolly laugh. "Um, can we help Jack now. He is starting to get a little heavy."

"Oh, of course." North helped Jack to the infirmary, and I followed. He laid him down on a bed, and started to unwrap the bandage.

"Actually, this isn't too bad, thanks to your medical care." North told me. He picked up a vial of some liquid, and dropped a drop into Jack's wound. It immediately healed.

Jack leaped off the bed. "I feel great ! Thank you guys!"

"No problem." North told him. I smiled. All of the sudden, North said, "I'll be right back. Manny is calling. Stay here." Jack and I stood there awkwardly until North came in. "Come with me." North commanded.

"North, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Manny, he is choosing a new Guardian." North said. I gasped. It was so obvious that it was me, but I couldn't say anything. I think that Jack and North new it, too. "Phil!" North said at a yeti, "Assemble the other Guardians." The yeti grunted.

Within minutes, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund had arrived.

"Gooday mate. What did ya call us here for. I was busy so this better be good." Bunnymund said.

"Well Bunny, Manny, he is choosing a new Guardian." North told him. All three gasped. Was it just me or was there a lot of gasping going on here.

"Well, who is it?" Tooth asked. At that moment, moonbeams had opened up the floor, which revealed a tall crystal.

"Looks like where about to find out." Bunny said.

The image started to appear of a girl with long red hair, with a shirt that had a sun on it, and tan shorts, and was bare foot. Of course, it was me. I saw that coming.

"Who is that?" Tooth asked, but Jack and North were staring at me.

"Um, mates, what are you staring at?" Bunny asked.

Knowing what to do, I walked over to the globe and put my hand on it. The two little lights appeared at the north pole again.

"Summer Haze." Jack whispered, and three more lights appeared on the globe next to the other two, one pink, one yellow, and one green.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. I had so many good ideas. Please note that in the last chapter if forgot to mention a few things. 1) Summer has freckles 2) I said her shorts were grey in one spot and tan in the other, well they are tan 3) the charms on the bracelet are shaped like suns. Comment please. Got suggestions, please tell me but no guarantees.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, only Summer Haze because I made her up.**

* * *

**Summer's POV**

"Bly, me! Have you been here the whole time, Sheila?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said dropping my eyes to the ground.

"Oh, why couldn't we see you?" Tooth asked me.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. No one has ever been able to see me until now." I told them.

"That must have been horrible."

"Well, you kind of get used to it after 118 years." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Wow. I could be seen by the guardians, so I wasn't that alone." Jack told me.

"Not to be rude, but Summer and I need to talk." North told everyone. They all nodded. "Follow me." He instructed, so I did.

He walked me through the workshop, and it was amazing.

"Wow, North! I've always wanted to see what it was like in here."  
"Eh, its not all that great when you've spent a long time in here." We walked past a yeti who was painting a bunch of robots blue. He had just finished when North said, "I don't like it. Paint it red." The yeti growled in frustration, and hit his head on the table causing a bunch of the robots to fall off of their stand. I giggled at the sight.

We walked until we reached a room, which I assumed was North's office. "Ah, here we are, my office." He said. I was right. "So, lets find out what's at your center." He said as the door shut behind us.

"My what?" I asked.

"What's in here." He said pointing to my heart. "Let me show you what I mean." He walked over to a shelf, and picked up a Russian doll that looked like him. "You might see me as, intimidating, but get to know me better, and you'll find that I'm…" He urged me to finish the sentence, and open up the doll.

"That you're jolly, and mysterious, and fearless, and caring." I said as I opened up each doll.

"Yes! Yes! And at my center."

I opened up the last one, and there was a tiny baby with gigantic blue eyes. "A baby with big eyes."

"Yes! Big eyes! Eyes that see wonder, and imagine things. I put wonder into the world! That is why I am the Guardian of Wonder! Do you understand now?" He asked me. I nodded. "Now, what's at your center?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"Well, you will find out eventually." He gave me a smile. "Come, you should tell the other guardians and me about yourself."

At that moment, we both heard Bunnymund yell, "JACK FROST!"

"I think we should go see what's going on." I told North.

"I think your right. Not even Manny knows what happens when those two get at each other's throats." He agreed.

We both ran back to the other guardians. Tooth and Sandy were staring at Jack and Bunny dumbfounded. Bunny was frozen to the floor by ice up to his knees, while Jack was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

"Oi, when I get my hands on you Frostbite, I'm gonna rip your head off ya murderer!" Bunnymund screamed.

Jack immediately stopped laughing, got in Bunny's face, and said, "I am not a murderer."

"Of course you are. People do die of frostbite you know, and not to mention your sister, she almost died because of you!"

"Don't you ever mention my sister again! I saved her didn't I?" Jack said defensively.

"What ever will let you sleep at night!" Bunny mumbled.

"You know what! I'm outta here!" Jack screamed, and flew out the window.

I was so mad at Bunnymund, I walked up to him and said, "You know what Kangaroo, you crossed the line! Jack would never hurt anyone on purpose! Leave him ALONE!" I screamed at Bunny. "I'm a nice person, and the only person who can melt this ice really fast, so I'll melt it, but don't you ever do that to Jack again." With that, I touched the ice, and it melted almost instantaneously, and flew out the window after Jack.

I flew up high into the air, and saw a little moving blue dot in the distance, so I flew as fast as I could in that direction. I caught up to him pretty easily, considering he stopped after a while.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked cautiously as I sat landed next to him.

"No. No I'm not. Bunny is right you know. I am a murderer."

"No your not, Jack. You kind and sweet and can start a mean snowball fight. You would never hurt anyone on purpose."

"What do you know."

"I know because I've had the same doubts. I have caused people to have heat stroke, and get sunburns all over the place. I always feel bad, but I know that I can't always be perfect. There are some things that you can't control. You saved your sister, Isn't that all that matter?" He was silent. "I guess I'll just go, just think about what I said." I told him.

I started to fly away back towards North's workshop. I had gotten about 20 feet when all of the sudden, I couldn't move, and I fell out of the sky.

"JACK!" I screamed with the last of my energy. I hit the snow and it burned my skin. My body parts had been frozen over. I started to shake uncontrollably, and black spots danced in my vision. The last thing I remember was feeling two cold limbs wrap around me.

**Jack's POV**

I was thinking about what Summer had said when I heard her scream my name at the top of her lungs.

I snapped around, and saw her falling out of the sky and hit the snow. Her skin immediately started to turn paler, and frost appeared on her. She was shaking really fast and violently. I knew what I had to do.

I scooped her up in my arms, and flew to back to North's workshop as fast as I could, no matter how much I didn't want to see Bunny. But I knew Summer's life depended on it. I tried to block her limp body from the wind as much as possible as I called upon the winds to take us back as fast as they could.

I flew back in the window that I had flown out of.

Bunny had his feet in a bucket of warm water. "Jack, there you are mate! Sorry about what I said. It was wrong. Hey, where's Sheila?"

I frantically held her cold body out, and North yelled, "Phil, get us a bucket of scolding hot water and some rags." Phil ran off very quickly sensing the urgency of the situation. "Jack, hand her to me. You will only make her colder." North insisted. As much as I didn't want to, I knew he was right. I handed her over.

"Get her to the infirmary." Tooth commanded. North ran her there, and everyone else followed. I was so worried. This was my fau- wait, this is exactly the kind of thing Summer would say not to do, so I just focused on getting her better.

North laid her down on the bed. Phil ran in with the bucket of water, and some rags.

"Jack, get lots of extra blankets." North said.

I flew out as fast as I could and grabbed the first five blankets that I could find. "Here." I said handing them to Bunnymund, who was told to put them over her.

As this was happening, North began putting the hot rags on her forehead to help heat her up. Then one on over her heart, one on each hand, and foot.

Sandy sprinkled some sand over her for good measure.

"Why don't you leave. Tooth and I will take good care of her." North said. We all reluctantly left the room.

Sandy, Bunny, and I all fiddled in the globe room in silence waiting for some news. About half an hour later, Tooth came out and said, "She's doing well. North says that she'll probably be up within an hour." We all sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, she will have to go back some place warmer because of the weather here. North says I should wait here until she is up."

_That's a bit disappointing that she has to, but at least she's not dead. _I thought to myself.

Sure enough, about half an hour later, North walked out of the room with Summer at his side wrapped up in a blanket.

"Summer! You're ok! I'm so happy!" I flew up to her, and gave her a hug. She was nice and warm.

"I'm glad too, but could you let go of me, no offence, but your kind of cold." She gave me a smile that said, sorry.

"Oh, It's fine. I understand I said." I told her.

"The one thing I don't understand, is why the cold didn't effect you until now?" Bunnymund said. Sandy agreed judging by the question mark over his head.

"Well, It's kind of a long story." She told us.

**Summer's POV**

I told them my life story about the bracelet, and the tree, and other details.

"Wow. I've never even heard of anything like that before." Tooth said.

"Watch, I'll use another one, considering that I'll probably be here for a while longer." I pulled one of the charms off, and it disappeared, and I didn't feel cold anymore, thank Manny. "See? That's it. Now, I want to take the pledge to become a true Guardian."

"Alright then. Music!" North called.

"I, Summer Haze, pledge to protect all children, good or bad, from the evils of the world." (A/N Sorry about the pledge. I couldn't find the actual words anywhere, so I just made them up)

"Congratulation! You are now a Guardian." North declared.

Everyone congratulated me and told me that they were glad to have me as a part of their family, and I knew, that I would never be alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey everyone. Sorry about the lack of updates. School has pretty much overrun my life, especially since the quarter ended, and we had all of those test. And then there is the other fan fiction I'm writing. All those How To Train Your Dragon and Percy Jackson fans out there, read my other story. It's a crossover. You all rock for being patient. I'll try and post another chapter soon. **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.**

* * *

**Summer's POV**

"Well, I should probably get going. I still have some work to do. Plus my bracelet's effect is probably going to wear off soon." I told everyone.

"Sandy and I have to leave too. With collecting teeth, and Sandy delivering dreams." Tooth stated, and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes. Summer, before you leave, take this." North said. He handed me a charm for my bracelet that is shaped like a moon, and it had a button on the back. "When you ever need us, just push the button. We will come help." I put the charm on my bracelet.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." I flew out the window, and back to my tree.

I was so exhausted. All I did was get to my tree, and fall asleep.

The next morning, I got to work. I heated up the pavement and buildings, and made a warm breeze. That was when things got interesting.

So, I was getting ready to move towns, when I heard a noise from behind me. I snapped around, only to see a shadow. I thought I was crazy, when I heard laughing. It hit me. Pitch Black.

"What do you want Pitch." I said.

"Oh, nothing much, just you."

"We that is not nothing much. There is no way I am helping you. Ever. I'm a guardian. That's the end of that." I stated.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to force you." He said with a smile. He shot black sand at me. I dodged it just in time, and pressed the button on my charm. I had no idea how to use my powers for defense, let alone offence. All I could do was heat things up. I never had to use them for a fight. I guess now is the time.

He shot more sand at me, but this time, I focused my energy, and brought my hands up to make a wall. When I looked, there was a wall of fire in front of me blocking the sand. Weirdly enough, the fire was touching a tree, but the tree didn't catch on fire. I guess I can only set things on fire if I want to.

"Cool." I said to myself. Then I went on the offence. I shot my hand out in front of me with my palm facing Pitch, and a fireball shot out and hit him in the chest.

"Well, well. It looks like someone is more powerful than I thought." He snickered.

I did a flying kick (considering we were already flying) and it sent out a wave of fire, but this time Pitch was quick. He blocked it with a wall of sand. Before I could react, he sent a wave of sand at me, and it hit me. I flew backwards until I hit a building, and fell to the ground.

"Ugghh." I groaned. I tried to get up, but the wind was knocked out of me by another attack.

Then, Pitch was hit with a blast of ice.

"Leave her alone." Jack said.

Moments later Bunnymund hopped out of a hole in the ground next to me. "You alright Sheila?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, but I'm fine now." I said as I got up.

While this was happening, the other guardians had arrived.

"Get back. We'll take care of him." Jack said. I remember telling them that I was defenseless because I couldn't use my powers that way. All 5 of them circled me in a protective manner.

"No. I want to help." I said.

"But you said yourself that you…." North started, but was cut off by Pitch blasting sand at us.

I had seen it first, and used my fire wall to block it.

"When did you learn that?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Oh, about 3 minutes ago." I said with a small smile on my face. I tried something new again. Instead of a fireball, I let out a stream of fire right at Pitch. He dodged the first part, but not the second. It hit him, and he went flying.

"Nice shot!" Jack said.

"Thanks." I replied.

We all went in the direction Pitch went.

"Where are ya Pitch?" Bunny said.

"Behind you." Pitch said in a hushed tone. I felt his arm wrap around me, and pull me into the sky.

"AHHH! HELP!" I screamed. I struggled, but I couldn't seem to get free.

The Guardians spun around, and got ready to fight.

"Give me your weapons, or the girl gets it!" He sneered.

"No! Don't do it! It's a trick!" I yelled at them.

"Quiet you!" He yelled at me.

Maybe I could use my powers for something. I put all of my emotions into my arms, and Pitch yelled in pain. He let go of me

"Ha! In your face!" I taunted him

"Mark my words girl, I will be back. You will pay for that." He said, and then vanished.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." I said. No one responded. They just stared at me. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um, It's just that…. you defeated Pitch so easily. You beat him by yourself. How did you do that?" Tooth said.

"I don't know. I just went with my instincts." I told them.

"Interesting. Well, I better go. Who knows what the elves have gotten themselves into." North said.

"Yeah. I better leave, too. Easter is just a few days away." Bunny said.

"Alright see ya. I have some summer to spread, too." I said, and I flew away.

**Jack's POV**

I wanted to tell her to come back, but I couldn't find the courage. Honestly, I'm not sure if I like Summer or not. She is really nice and funny, but also very serious. Plus, she's a summer spirit. There is no way it would work, but I think I like her. Part of me wants to be with her, and part of me thinks its wrong. I decided to leave, because it was hot, and I wanted to get my mind off of things.

**Summer's POV**

A few days after the fight with Pitch, I'm flying along when, BAM! Something hits me in the head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it was a blob of black sand. Pitch had come back for me. My vision was blurring, and I couldn't move. I couldn't even hit the button on my bracelet. The last thing I remember was an evil laugh.

**Jack's POV**

"Come on! I was in the middle of a snowball fight!" I complained. North had called the guardians while I was in the middle of the most epic snowball fight ever.

"Jack, this is important. Manny said so." North said.

"Fine. Wait, where's Summer?" I asked.

"We thought you knew, mate. For once, you weren't the last one here." Bunny said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Wait! Manny says…. this meeting is about Summer." North said. "Uh-huh, yes, but… WHAT!" He screams. "Everyone, to the sleigh, NOW!"

"North, what's wrong?" Tooth asked as she tried to keep up with North.

"Summer. She has been captured by Pitch."

"You're kidding, right?" Bunny asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" North snapped back.

"No." Bunny mumbled.

"Sorry Bunnymund. Manny says that Pitch is mad about being beat by her. If we don't hurry….." He didn't have to finish the sentence. "Quick! Everyone, IN." North ordered.

"Ugh. Why the sleigh." Bunny groaned, but he still got in with us. We took off.

"Hey, Jack. Are you alright. You're awful quiet." Tooth asked me.

"I-I'm fine. I... just want to save Summer." I stammered. Now, I know I like her, and I'm going to save her. No matter what the cost.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. It's not over yet. ;-)


End file.
